Secret Circle: Fire/Ice
"Fire/Ice" is the eleventh episode of the supernatural teen-drama series The Secret Circle. It was directed by Joshua Butler with a script written by Holly Henderson and Don Whitehead. It first aired on the CW Network on Thursday, January 12th, 2012 at 9:00 pm. In this episode, the students at Chance Harbor High School are holding the annual Fire & Ice dance and Ethan Conant volunteers as a chaperon. Faye Chamberlain is tired of being bound to the Circle and imposes upon warlock Lee LaBeque to give her individual magic, which yields disastrous results at the dance. Cassie Blake meanwhile, takes note of an old flame returning to Chance Harbor - Jake Armstrong. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Notes & Trivia * The Secret Circle was developed by Andrew Miller. It is based upon the book by author L.J. Smith. * "SC: Fire/Ice" redirects to this page. * This episode is rated TV-PG. * Associate producer Nick Pavonetti is credited in the end-title sequence to this episode. * Producer M.A. Lovretta is credited as Michelle Lovretta in this episode. * Actress Brittany Robertson is credited as Britt Robertson in this episode. * Actor Gale Harold is credited in this episode, but does not make an appearance. * Actress Natasha Henstridge is credited in this episode, but does not make an appearance. * This episode aired on the same night as the "Our Town" episode of The Vampire Diaries. * This is the second episode of The Secret Circle co-written by Don Whitehead. He previously wrote "Beneath". His next episode is "Curse". * This is the second episode of The Secret Circle co-written by Holly Henderson. She previously wrote "Beneath". Her next episode is "Curse". * This is the second appearance of Lee LaBeque. He appeared last in "Darkness". He appears next in "Witness". Allusions * Repeated references are made to John Blackwell in this episode, who is Cassie Blake's father. * The abandoned house that Circle convenes at is at 7 Briar Hill. Quotes * Cassie Blake: You just can't stop being a bitch, can you? * Faye Chamberlain: This girl is all ice, no fire. .... * Faye Chamberlain: Are you kidding? Cassie releases a demon that ends up killing Nick, then she brings Jake in the Circle and it turns out he is a witch hunter and she almost chokes Adam to death with her mind yet I'm the evil one. Miss innocent here is full of dark magic, evil magic. How does this bitch get a free pass and I get burned at the stake? .... * Faye Chamberlain: His grandpa was some kind of big voodoo king. And he’s cute. * Melissa Glaser: In a serial killer living in his mom’s basement kind of way. .... * Lee LaBeque: I guess you can't judge a book by its lip gloss. .... * Diana Meade: Sometimes spells go wrong. And now I have an excuse to buy a new dress. .... * Diana Meade: We’re witches, dammit, we can get whoever we want, right? * Melissa Glaser: You mean with magic? * Diana Meade: No. Because we’re tough... we’re witchy... and we’re dressed kinda slutty. See also External Links References ---- Category:2012 television episodes Category:Verified